


A Shocking Surprise

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Good Wholesome Fun For The Whole Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Blanche gives their dearest Spark an electrifying gift for the holidays. He absolutely loves it!





	A Shocking Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtomePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomePrincess/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful @OtomePrincess, and I had a wonderful time working on this. I haven't broken out the outlining markers in a while, and this was the perfect opportunity to use my calligraphy pen too! Happy (in January) Holidays!!


End file.
